As the world falls down
by Aoshika October
Summary: Aster desearía no echarse encima responsabilidades que no quiere. ¿Es mucho pedir un rato para estar solo, para ser libre? Quizás hasta podría llegar a enamorarse. Quizás sí, está pidiendo demasiado. ONESHOT de fin de año, BunnyxJack, Human!Bunny, GoblinKing!Jack.


_HEY, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!_

 _Perdón por no actualizar ERASE MY SCARS, he estado como loca tratando de escribir esto. Espero que les guste._

 _Está basado en la trama de la película Labyrinth, protagonizada por David Bowie. También, la canción que da titulo a este one-shot, que es una canción de la película e interpretada por este cantante. La idea me fascinó. Espero que les guste._

 _Considérenlo mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo n.n espero que hayan tenido unas maravillosas fiestas._

 _Disclaimer; ni_ _ **ROTG**_ _, ni_ _ **Labyrinth**_ _, ni la canción_ _ **As the world falls down**_ _son míos. Yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir la trama de esta historia._

 _Enjoy!_

…

 **As the World Falls Down**

…

Si algo detestaba E. Aster Bunnymund en esta vida era el hecho de que, siendo el más joven y el único hermano soltero de su extensa familia, todos asumían que en sus días libres el papel de niñero era el que mejor le correspondía. No era que no amara a sus sobrinos, por supuesto los adoraba, pero ¿es mucho pedir, unos pocos minutos para uno mismo en un día tan bello como éste?

Estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a su hermana mayor, cuando la vio de pie fuera de su casa con Jamie de la mano y Sophie en brazos. Pero la sonrisa de la pequeña Sophie al verlo se hacía tan grande que él no tenía corazón para negarse a cuidarlos.

Era un sábado normal, en su familia normal, en su vida normal.

Pero también era 30 de diciembre.

Entendía porqué sus hermanos estaban tan ansiosos por tener a alguien que cuidara a sus hijos, las compras y los preparativos para las fiestas de fin de año eran agresivos y molestos, y como lo único que él hacía en esas fechas era comprar un par de regalos y luego presentarse en la cena navideña y en la de Año Nuevo, nunca tenía demasiada prisa.

Luego de despedirse de su hermana y sin tener idea de qué más hacer, optó por llevar a los niños a la sala de su casa, donde había puesto un pequeño árbol navideño que había decorado de una forma un tanto austera. Su sobrino Jamie lo miró por todos los ángulos y sonrió.

-Es muy feo-, dijo, acercándose a su hermana y tomándola de la mano-, tío Aster, no sabes decorar.

Aster lanzó una pequeña risa y se le ocurrió que quizás con esto podría mantenerlos ocupados un rato.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo, si quieres?

Las esferas que usaba en el árbol eran de plástico precisamente porque no confiaba en sus decenas de sobrinos que siempre de alguna u otra manera terminaban rondando por su casa. Le dejó a Jamie cajas y cajas de esferas y luces navideñas mientras él iba a la cocina a prepararles un bocadillo. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar a Sophie gritando con emoción al poder participar en el arreglo del árbol junto con su hermano. Aster sabía que el árbol quedaría feo, pero siempre podía arreglarlo y convencer a Jamie de que él y su hermanita lo habían hecho así desde un principio.

.

.

.

Aster comenzó a pensar en lo diferente que podría ser su vida de no haber nacido en una familia tan extensa. Él no solía ser de los que se quejaban, pero era posible que hubiera tenido una infancia con menos carencias. El y todos sus hermanos habían encontrado el modo de vivir bien después de todo, pero les había costado tanto a ellos como a sus padres. A él por ser el menor, en realidad parecía que le había tocado la parte pesada; las sobras.

Uno no piensa en eso cuando ama realmente a la familia, pero él era lo suficientemente mayor como para encontrar con claridad sus pensamientos y decir; "de acuerdo, con que eso era. Esa era la molestia con la que he vivido en todo este tiempo". No le importaba la mayor parte del tiempo excepto cuando parecía que lo olvidaban. Era _ser_ el que venía por añadidura, y no como parte del paquete básico.

Quizás para compensar esta sensación, toda su adolescencia se había esforzado en ser bueno en los deportes y en la escuela por igual, solo para que todos vieran que él era, de hecho, un ser independiente de ellos, y tan capaz como cualquiera. Y lo logró. Pero vivir siempre bajo esa expectativa tuvo su efecto en él. Es difícil ser perfecto. No por el hecho de llegar a serlo, sino por la responsabilidad autoimpuesta de mantenerse allí, donde las imperfecciones más bien parecen extravagancias y los errores caprichos. Ese era él.

Bueno como hermano, como deportista, como estudiante, y luego como trabajador. Nunca decía que no y de algún modo se las arreglaba a que las cosas salieran a pesar de estar haciendo veinte cosas al mismo tiempo. Cocinaba delicioso y era bueno con los niños. Le habían dicho alguna vez que era atractivo así que eso también funcionaba para él.

Pero hasta qué punto hacía las cosas por lo que se esperara de él, y no por gusto, no lo sabía. Sería algo tonto ponerse a pensar en eso ahora, un poco antes de l fiesta de año nuevo donde vería a todos sus hermanos y a sus padres. No era la mejor época del año para pensar en liberarse de las condiciones y de las necesidades de su familia….

O quizás sí.

La gente siempre habla del Año Nuevo como una época de nuevos comienzos. Quizás este sería el año donde Aster aprendiera a decir que no cuando le pidieran algo que no quería hacer.

No quería pensar de ese modo, pero las condiciones actuales no le dejaban alternativa.

Se detuvo un momento a medio partir una pieza de pan para que tuviera forma de triángulo, cuando llegó a su mente el claro pensamiento de que, si algo _no_ era él, era una "persona realmente libre". Podría parecer alguien sin compromisos, pero no era -libre- en todo el sentido de la palabra. El hecho de que estuviera aquí cuidando de sus sobrinos en su día libre en lugar de hacer uso de su tiempo como cualquiera de sus hermanos, que de hecho ni se tomaban la molestia de preguntar primero si estaba disponible para ayudarlos, era la mejor prueba de que prefería ser un buen hijo y un buen hermano antes de ser un individuo. Este pensamiento, por un momento le hizo desear poder ocupar este día, su día libre, en algo diferente que cuidar a sus sobrinos. Desearía con todas sus ganas simplemente pasar por un día tranquilo y nada más.

Desearía tanto, por un momento y con todas sus ganas, tener un poco de esa libertad que solo trae la más bella y profunda soledad. Pero para eso, quizás, él tendría que ser una persona completamente diferente, y vivir en un mundo completamente diferente.

.

.

.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que había silencio, mucho silencio, y esto lo hizo estremecerse.

-¿Jamie? ¿Qué hicieron? - preguntó, sospechando que habrían roto algo-, Jamie…

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se lavó las manos y salió de la cocina. Se sorprendió al encontrar que la sala estaba desierta. No había nada roto, pero sus sobrinos tampoco estaban a la vista.

-Jamie, más vale que salgan, esto no es gracioso.

Luego se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. El aire frío de finales de diciembre se colaba al interior, llevando hojas secas y una sensación gélida a la casa. La risa tintineante de la pequeña Sophie fue lo único que le dio una pista de que sus sobrinos habían salido de la casa.

Demonios.

.

.

.

Aster siguió las risas. Continuó caminando por las calles de la privada donde vivía y se dio cuenta de que había terminado llegando a un lugar donde nunca había estado. Un parque que se extendía y se extendía y todo lo que podía escuchar eran risas, las de sus sobrinos y otras más que no supo reconocer. Había niebla. Conforme avanzaba los árboles se volvían más altos y la neblina más densa. Continuó avanzando, corriendo entre los árboles de forma que cada vez oía menos y menos ruido del exterior y éste era reemplazado por sonidos de insectos, de ramas moviéndose al viento, de animales deslizándose entre las hojas y de una humedad que hacía que se le hincharan los oídos.

De pronto, no consiguió seguir escuchando las risas que lo habían guiado hasta el momento. Se había cansado de gritar los nombres de los niños. A su alrededor, no había ningún camino qué continuar, hacia adelante, a los lados o hacia atrás. Se había detenido cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, y se sintió definitivamente perdido. Tuvo que luchar por tranquilizarse.

.

.

.

-Su alteza, trajimos a los niños, pero un adulto los siguió.

El Rey de la Nieve miró a su sirviente; un duende blanco, con una cara horrenda y extremidades llenas de picos helados, como si hubiera pasado horas en plena helada. Pero él siempre estaba así- todos ellos estaban siempre así.

El duende tembló ante la intensidad de los ojos azules de su rey; se llenaban de un brillo intenso cada vez que pensaba en la perspectiva de un juguete nuevo.

-Pongan a los niños cómodos- sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos ligeramente crecidos y afilando su mirada-, del adulto me encargo yo.

.

.

.

Aster se resistía a creer que algo realmente extraño estaba pasando en ese lugar. La niebla repentina, los árboles ridículamente grandes que jamás antes había visto, los restos de nieve aquí y allá, aunque no recordaba que hubiera nevado recientemente.

Eso casi fue suficiente para sacarse de la mente a sus sobrinos, pero lo que realmente lo consiguió por un momento fue la extraña sensación de que la nieve se movía a su alrededor. Al principio pensó que el lugar debía estar lleno de pequeños animales y eso sería lo que le daba la sensación de movimiento. Pero lo que lo detuvo por completo sobre sus pasos fue la inequívoca imagen de una bola de nieve moviéndose por el suelo, bajo su propia voluntad. Pronto no solo fue una, fueron varias, y esto lo obligó a apoyarse sobre sus pies, como si tuviera que salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Pronto, aquellas cosas comenzaron a tomar formas de pequeños objetos humanoides que cada vez parecían más claras y precisas, hasta que finalmente a Aster le pareció que podían ser...duendes. No podría definirlo de otra forma, era lo único que se le ocurría en el momento. Al ver que comenzaron a moverse, y que se acercaban a él, comenzó a retroceder.

-Alto-, ordenó, contrariado-, no se acerquen.

No retrocedía porque lucieran temibles; retrocedía porque eran feos, extraños, eran demasiados y eran completamente ajenos a todo lo que su mente como humano podía concebir como existente. Ninguno de ellos era más alto que un metro, pero aun así, tenía la sensación de que si los hacía enojar podrían ser terribles.

-¡No se me acerquen!

-Retrocedan, déjenlo en paz.

Aster levantó un poco su mirada, de aquellas horribles criaturas hasta la persona que había hablado, que ahora se acercaba a él. Al principio le pareció que era una sombra- lo cual era casi tan temible como las figuras de nieve moviéndose por el suelo-, pero poco a poco comenzó a adquirir color, a iluminarse y a ser más claro para él.

Era un muchacho que caminaba despacio en su dirección, sin dejar de mirarlo. No era muy alto, pero resultaba imponente. Quizás era por su ropa, que asemejaba la de un príncipe de esos que solo se ven en los cuentos antiguos. Quizás era por su piel blanca, con apenas un toque sonrosado en las mejillas o en los labios y por lo demás era blanca y fría, como algo muy puro pero muy temible. Tal vez era su cabello que asemejaba la nieve suave y brillante, o quizás eran sus ojos azules, eléctricos que calaban hasta la médula. Quizás era su barbilla levantada, o su sonrisa llena de confianza. Parecía que lo acompañaba una ráfaga de nieve, porque entonces, Aster sintió muchísimo más frío de lo que ya hacía a su alrededor.

El joven extendió su mano hacia él a modo de saludo. Aster no se atrevió a tocarlo. El joven bajó la mano y lo examinó detenidamente antes de hablarle.

-¿Quién eres, extraño?

Su voz era sorprendentemente profunda; no concordaba con su imagen de niño. Aster le sostuvo la mirada, aunque le costara trabajo, sin perder el piso, cerrando los puños.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Estoy buscando a mis sobrinos, se metieron en alguna parte. Si los has visto, dime donde están.

Los duendes murmuraron entre ellos hasta que uno se atrevió a dar un paso al frente, amenazante.

-¡Insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a nuestro rey así…?!- pero antes de que siguiera hablando, el joven alzó un brazo frente a su rostro, indicándole sin palabras que dejara de hablar.

-Este bosque y todo lo que hay en él son míos- repuso sonriendo, sin parecer en lo más mínimo molesto por su actitud "irrespetuosa" -, si sus sobrinos han entrado aquí, temo que no podrán volver con usted. Es más, dudo que usted mismo pueda regresar si lo intentara. A menos claro, que yo lo permita.

Aster lo miró, alzando las cejas con incredulidad. Luego, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí.

-Ya, fue una gran broma. Me largo.

Comenzó a caminar por donde creyó que había llegado. Los árboles seguían siendo espesos y la niebla no disminuía, y continuó así hasta que él se dio cuenta de que cada vez que avanzaba lo que iba apareciendo a su alrededor le era familiar, y al mismo tiempo no. Decir que estaba confundido no le haría justicia a lo que estaba sintiendo, sobre todo cuando volvió a dejar la espesura y miró a su alrededor, y se encontró de nuevo de frente con el "rey" y sus extraños súbditos. Se sentía agitado, confundido.

-¿Qué…?

El muchacho soltó una risa suave, encantadora.

-Creí haberle dicho que no podría salir. Pero está bien. Si logra encontrar a sus sobrinos antes del anochecer les permitiré salir. Si no, usted volverá a mí, y será un gran placer para mi ser de su ayuda.

Aster observó, boquiabierto, cómo el muchacho se desvanecía en cientos y miles de copos de nieve que se esparcieron por el aire, y los duendes se deshicieron en el suelo como si se derritieran.

.

.

.

-Amo, ¿por qué lo permitió?

El Rey no contestó. En cambio, hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Dónde dices que lo encontraron?

-Él llegó solo, alteza- replicó su sirviente inclinando la mirada con respeto.

-No lo dejen encontrar a los niños- continuó, sin responder a la primera pregunta-, lo quiero aquí conmigo para el anochecer- se quedó un momento pensando, y agregó-: preparen una fiesta.

.

.

.

Cuando Aster vio las primeras estrellas formándose en el cielo, sintió pavor. Seguramente ya era la hora en que su hermana iba a casa por sus hijos y él estaba aquí, buscándolos infructuosamente y sin poder regresar. ¿En qué demonios se había metido esta vez? Aunque al principio estaba seguro de que esto tenía que ser una maldita broma-incluso consideró que sus hermanos lo habían planeado todo-, terminó renunciando por completo a esa idea.

-¡JAMIE! ¡SOPHIE!- gritó por enésima vez sin recibir respuesta. Agotado, se dejó caer sentado en una piedra bastante grande como para usarla de silla.

Quizás estaba soñando. Estaba casi seguro- rogaba porque fuera así-, de que despertaría en cualquier momento recostado en un sillón, con Sophie sentada sobre su estómago y Jamie sentado en el suelo, viendo la televisión como muchas veces antes. Pero por más que esperó, no parecía despertar. Y el cielo se hacía cada vez más oscuro, y cada vez hacía más frío. Pronto, escuchó pasos.

Una de esas extrañas criaturas apareció frente a él una vez más.

-Mi señor lo está esperando.

Y qué otra opción le quedaba más que obedecer.

.

.

.

Llegaron. Era un agujero en la tierra, donde el duende le indicó que era la entrada, al que él se rehusó lo más posible a entrar. Pronto no le quedó más remedio que dejarse caer porque su guía le dio un empujón. Cayó y cayó a través de un túnel de tierra que se tragaba sus gritos.

El impacto fue un golpe fuerte, pero el duende que iba con él tuvo una caída suave y sin problemas. Había terminado sobre sus pies, mientras que Aster lo había hecho prácticamente sobre su estómago. Le costó trabajo incorporarse.

-¿Qué demo…?- no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería, porque cuando se recuperó por completo, se quedó pasmado.

Ahora estaban en el extremo exterior de lo que parecía ser una pista de baile construida dentro de una cueva. Había lámparas colgando de todas partes, y las luces que despedían creaban sombras fantásticas en las paredes de la cueva, cuando chocaban contra las estalagtitas que colgaban del techo. Las estalagmitas evidentemente habían sido quitadas del suelo para tenerlo libre, o habían sido usadas como bases para sillas o mesas. Había muchas personas ahí, disfrazados o simplemente enmascarados, conversando y riendo entre ellos, bailando, comiendo y bebiendo. Pero pronto, Aster supuso que no eran humanos como él. Tenían algo sobrenatural que le hacía pensar que también eran duendes, hadas, o quizás incluso ilusiones creadas para confundirle aún más la cabeza.

-No tiene ropa apropiada para este evento, señor-, le señaló el duende que había ido por él, interrumpiendo el examen que hacía de este lugar-, será mejor que se cambie de ropa.

-No pienso quedarme, solo hablaré con tu amo y me iré de aquí.

La criatura no hizo caso de su réplica y le extendió un envoltorio. Cuando Aster lo tuvo en sus manos, el duende lo abrió, mostrando su contenido. Era un traje de gala negro, con botones dorados y un corbatín. Aster lo miró y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Es en serio?- la criatura lo miró con seriedad y Aster infló las mejillas antes de dejar salir el aire en una expresión llena de fastidio-, necesitaré privacidad para cambiarme.

El duende, por toda contestación, dio un chasquido con los dedos. Aster sintió algo extraño. Su propia ropa comenzó a sentirse mucho más liviana, como si se deshiciera. Por un momento pensó que desaparecería por completo, pero antes de que entrara en pánico, las ropas que traía en las manos comenzaron a disolverse también. Al cabo de unos segundos, se materializaron en su cuerpo, sustituyendo por completo la ropa que traía antes.

Volteó a ver al duende que lo había llevado hasta ahí, pero él ya había desaparecido. Si a él le quedaba un atisbo de duda que le hiciera pensar que esto era una broma, y no magia de verdad, ésta duda estaba desapareciendo de su mente, igual que lo había hecho su ropa. Se adentró en la habitación y se sintió fascinado por las luces, y pronto también por los olores. Su nariz se llenó de algo dulce y cálido, como pan o galletas, algo invernal y cómodo. Por momentos, tuvo ganas de poder echarse en un sillón, envolverse en una manta y ver películas tomando chocolate caliente. Pero eso no era posible por la misma razón por la que estaba aquí. Había perdido a sus sobrinos y los necesitaba de vuelta.

Cada vez parecía que había más asistentes en esa fiesta. Él no podía ver por donde entraban porque la puerta donde había entrado-o más bien caído- él mismo, ahora estaba cerrada.

Intentó abrirse paso entre la gente, la verdad era que no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer ahora.

-Es un gusto volverlo a ver.

Aster se dio vuelta de golpe y observó al muchacho que los duendes de esa tarde habían mencionado que era su rey.

Antes no había tenido tiempo de reparar lo suficiente en su aspecto. Si de por sí era espectral, por su piel blanca, su pelo de nieve y sus ojos azules, profundos y oscuros, sus orejas puntiagudas y su sonrisa con unos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo ligeramente hacían todo un poco más… sobrenatural. Ahora Aster lo sentía todavía más fuera de este mundo. Sintió un estremecimiento solo con mirarlo.

El joven ahora vestía un traje similar al de él, pero casi completamente blanco, con la única excepción de los botones dorados. Su mirada era…depredadora. No podía describirla de otro modo. Pero su sonrisa, al contrario, era hermosa y pura. Parecía como si ocultara algo, como si…todo lo que pasara a su alrededor fuera un chiste que solamente él entendía. Lo hizo sentir tan vulnerable en ese momento, solo con mirarlo y sonreír, que sintió la poderosa necesidad de salir corriendo hasta perderse.

A pesar de sentir su mirada pesada e insistente sobre él, el joven no dejó de sonreír. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, de hecho, cuando se dio cuenta de que era examinado por Aster. Aster se sonrojó y alejó la mirada un momento.

-Está usted aquí-, continuó el joven, dando un paso más hacia él-. Eso quiere decir que no los encontró.

Aster retrocedió un paso imperceptiblemente. Al menos para él. El Rey estaba evidentemente tranquilo, inconmovible, en control siempre.

-Probablemente ni siquiera estén aquí. No puedo salir de este bosque así que no lo puedo comprobar yo mismo.

El joven ahora negó con la cabeza, sin perder nunca ese aire de burlona cordialidad que le rodeaba.

-Nada sale de este bosque sin que yo lo permita. Sus sobrinos siguen aquí. Solo tiene que saber dónde buscar.

-¿Y dónde sería eso?

Aster estaba haciendo todo lo posible por impedir que la presencia del muchacho lo perturbara. Estaba intentando lograr que su postura y su comportamiento, y su voz, se mantuvieran firmes, pero no podía decir que realmente lo estuviera logrando. Quizás él se daba cuenta, porque no parecía para nada que esta situación fuera en lo más mínimo incómoda o inusual para él.

Aster estaría incómodo si un ser de otro mundo, supuestamente extraño para ellos, hiciera acto de presencia en su hogar. Y si estuviera tan…tan…cada vez más cerca de él.

-Mi respuesta dependería de lo que usted pueda darme a cambio-, respondió él entonces-, ¿le molesta si dejamos a un lado las cordialidades? No se me da hablarle a la gente con tanto respeto.

-Como quieras.

En ese momento, Aster esperaba un profundo e incómodo silencio, pero lo que lo cortó fue el comienzo de una canción que quién sabe de dónde habría salido. Sonaba a algo similar a lo que en su mundo sonaría como una canción de los ochentas, y se detuvo a preguntarse un segundo cómo medirían el tiempo estas criaturas, y mejor aún, si tendrían equipos de sonido como para tocar discos de los ochentas. Tan estúpida línea de pensamiento no duró mucho. La mano del joven rey extendiéndose hacia él hizo que Aster retrocediera un paso antes de levantar la mirada hacia su rostro.

Como parecía ser lo habitual en él, sonreía, pero daba la impresión de que cada vez más que tenía algo en mente que Aster no había pensado aún.

-¿Me concederías este baile?

Él retrocedió todavía un paso más.

Jamás pensó que terminaría viéndose en esta situación. Nunca nadie le había pedido un baile, mucho menos un hombre. No sabía bailar. Y no tenía tiempo para esto, necesitaba encontrar a sus sobrinos.

-N…ni siquiera s…sé cuál tu nombre.

¿De todas las razones por las que no podía aceptar tal propuesta, esa era la única que se le ocurría? Tartamudeando como tonto, además. El joven rey solo dejó salir una risa encantadora como de campanas al vuelo, y sus ojos miraron intensamente los de Aster.

-Tengo muchos nombres. Con el que me conocen mis súbditos, es simplemente "Rey de la Nieve". Pero para ustedes los humanos, el más fácil de recordar sería quizás Jack Frost. Puedes solamente decirme Jack.

Aster se lo quedó viendo sin decir nada porque realmente no se le ocurría cómo continuar aquella extraña conversación. Por supuesto que no esperaba semejante respuesta.

Jack. Qué nombre tan simple para semejante criatura. Casi no podía creerlo.

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

Él tardó un segundo, apenas algo avergonzado por no haber tenido la claridad mental de contestar una convención social tan básica. Por otro lado, no era como que quisiera hacerlo. No confiaba en él. No podía despegar sus ojos de los del rey...de Jack. Pronto, más porque su mente se lo decía por hábito que por otra cosa, respondió.

-Aster.

-Aster…-repitió él, y en sus labios su nombre se movió, rodando por su lengua y sonando como un dulce ronroneo-, la flor con forma de estrella. Es perfecto para ti.

Aster sintió un nuevo estremecimiento, y sobre todo lo llenó la confusión cuando, sin su autorización, su mano subió y se sujetó con la de Jack. Se sentía como si una fuerza externa la hubiera manejado, hasta posarse contra la mano del joven. Se sujetaron uno al otro, aún contra su propia voluntad, y sintió que el cuerpo se le iba.

-Yo…

-Aster-, le interrumpió-, me imagino que es urgente para ti encontrar a tus sobrinos.

Su mano había rodeado la cintura del joven, mientras que él le sujetaba del hombro. Las otras manos se sujetaban entre ellas completando el abrazo, y el joven mantenía la cabeza alzada, viendo siempre su rostro. Aster quería apartar la mirada, pero no podía.

-Claro que lo es-, replicó, sus pensamientos comenzaban a sentirse ausentes-, si no lo hago mi hermana me va a matar.

Otra sonrisa deliciosa apareció en el rostro de Jack.

-No creo que lo haga, ella debe amarte.

-Lo decía en sentido figurado.

Por primera vez, una expresión confundida atravesó el rostro del rey. Aster se lo quedó mirando en silencio, esperando por si le preguntaba algo, tan confundido como él ahora o al menos eso parecía.

-Aun no comprendo todas las cosas de tu mundo, a pesar de que he estado en él varias veces.

Aster no sabía por qué había comenzado a moverse, como si bailara. A pesar de que el joven no era muy alto- su cabeza llegaba a la altura de su barbilla-, y que su posición al bailar era la menos dominante, era él quien parecía tener control de todo, todo el tiempo, y eso jamás le había pasado. Sentirse tan vulnerable frente a alguien tan aparentemente inofensivo…

-Solo quiero a mis sobrinos de vuelta para regresar a casa- bajó la voz. No parecía adecuado hablar más alto en ese momento.

-Los tendrás de vuelta- afirmó el joven, y no dejó de mirar su rostro, ahora más con atención, como si analizara algo, como si buscara respuestas en sus facciones-. Tienes unos ojos preciosos.

Ahora, él sintió el calor en sus mejillas, para ser justos en todo su rostro y en sus orejas. Nadie le había dicho algo así antes.

-Tu nariz recta… tus labios…el color de tu piel…- siguió numerando el joven y a cada palabra que decía Aster se sentía deshacer-, es difícil creer que un tesoro tan valioso como tú llegara a mí sin buscarlo.

Aster se tensó, y ahora más que nunca, sentía que él no tenía control de nada. El muchacho no dejaba de mirarlo y de sonreír, y había proferido tales palabras sin temor alguno, como si estuviera plenamente seguro de que Aster las aceptaría sin protestar. Siguió pensando que todo esto era broma, pero sonaba tan sincero…

Cuando intentó abrir la boca, nada salió de sus labios. Se quedó así un buen rato sintiéndose un idiota. Pensó en separarse de él, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-¿Te sorprende lo que he dicho? Es la verdad. Si nadie ha reparado antes en tu belleza entonces soy mucho más que afortunado, al ser el primero en encontrarte y en querer quedarme contigo.

Aster trató de soltarlo e irse de ahí una vez más, pero sus manos y sus piernas parecían tener vida propia. Quería irse de ahí y dejar de bailar, pero no podía.

-No tengas miedo. No te deseo ningún mal. De hecho, tengo una propuesta que puede ser beneficiosa para ti.

A todo esto, Aster siguió sin contestar. El muchacho cerró los ojos, y pudo ver que ahora había una gran ensoñación en su sonrisa.

-Incluso tu aroma es delicioso…-abrió los ojos de nuevo-. Eres algo que no quiero dejar ir.

Tropezaron un poco con una pareja que pasaba detrás de Jack, y esto hizo que se apretara todavía más contra Aster.

-Mi propuesta es simple-, continuó, al parecer, poco o nada perturbado de que ahora prácticamente toda la parte frontal de su cuerpo estuviera apoyada contra la de Aster-, te diré dónde están tus sobrinos y los enviaré de vuelta a casa, pero para eso, tienes que darme algo a cambio. Te quiero a ti, y nada más. Ellos pueden irse, y te prometo que estarán a salvo, pero tú deberás quedarte aquí…conmigo.

Ahora más que nunca, se sintió imposibilitado de despegar sus ojos de los del joven. No podía respirar. Demonios, sentía que ni siquiera podía moverse con libertad dentro de su propio cuerpo, pensar se le hacía difícil.

-¿Perdón? Creo...que no entendí.

Jack siguió riendo, y qué bella sonrisa era aquella, que a alguien despistado le parecería estar viendo perlas o diamantes bajo el cielo soleado, brillando y deslumbrando. Aster no podía verse libre de este brillo, de esta...dulzura.

-¿Qué hay que entender? Me has impresionado. Dudo que sea posible para mí vivir sin ti ahora que te has cruzado en mi camino.

-Pero…

-¿No lo comprendes aún? Quiero un compañero...un...esposo. Un amante.

Y si todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces no había sido suficientemente extraño, el muchacho recargó la cabeza contra su pecho, sin soltarlo y sin dejar de bailar. Aster lo escuchó dar un suspiro que parecía ser de alivio.

-El latido de tu corazón es una sinfonía. Poder dormir todas las noches escuchándolo sería un sueño hecho realidad.

-P...pero...yo…

-No te debes preocupar por nada- repuso el joven- no te estoy pidiendo algo que no puedas hacer. Después de todo...no tienes compromisos en tu mundo, ¿o sí?

Aster no supo qué decir porque no entendía con claridad a qué podía referirse.

-Yo…

-No hay en tu piel...ningún aroma que no sea el tuyo. No tienes pareja. No tienes hijos.

El corazón le palpitó tan fuerte que sintió que se le salía del pecho. Jack suspiró con deleite.

-Qué hermoso- comentó con admiración, y Aster respiró más rápido, más pesado-, ¿Ves? esto es lo que me ha atrapado de ti. Eres tan natural...tan salvaje. Si te quedas conmigo, te puedo ofrecer todo lo que quieras.

No se atrevió a proferir una respuesta.

En ese momento vivió una sensación extraña que ciertamente había tenido antes en alguna ocasión; un fuerte deseo de que lo que estaba pasando en ese instante se congelara en el tiempo y que la vida se le terminara allí. No quería tener que enfrentarse al mundo fuera de lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, no quería tomar decisiones, no quería enfrentarse a su vergüenza.

Y este muchacho recargado contra él hacía todo mucho más difícil. Era pequeño, hermoso, frágil. Aster no quería aceptar nada que viniera de él, pero tampoco quería, por alguna razón, no deseaba soltarlo.

Pero claramente, se le acabó el tiempo. El baile lento lo tenía un poco ido, centrado en sus propios pensamientos, y la ausencia de más palabras entre ellos le había permitido pensar, pero sin llegar a ninguna parte. El cuerpo del joven en sus brazos se sintió cálido; lo escuchaba hacer pequeños sonidos de gusto, abrazándose más fuerte de él y escuchando su corazón latir. Parecía que eran grandes placeres para él y Aster no era capaz de entender.

De un momento a otro, Jack separó su cabeza de él y lo miró a los ojos, interrumpiéndolo finalmente, acabando con el instante de paz en el que él hubiera querido llegar a una conclusión.

-¿Qué necesitas para tomar la decisión de quedarte conmigo? Dime qué deseas y te lo daré… todo lo que hay en este bosque es mío. Todo lo que puedo hacer con mi magia es mío. Y si quieres más, conquistaré el mundo y te lo daré. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

Aster hubiera seguido pensando que esto era una broma, pero para ello, el chico debía ser un excelente actor. Era capaz de imprimirle a sus palabras y a su mirada tales niveles de pasión, que sentía que su cuerpo se derretiría si seguía mirándolo.

Pero si hubo algo en ese momento que le aterrorizó, fue que todo en él; su cuerpo, su mente, su alma y su espíritu...querían decir que sí al unísono.

Pronto vio ante sus ojos la realidad de que quería ser de él. Quería pertenecerle. Y quizás fue esta inyección de miedo en su torrente sanguíneo lo que le obligó a soltarse finalmente de sus brazos y retroceder.

Jack pareció contrariado.

-Aster... ¿qué sucede?

-No, no... yo no…

¿Por qué le era tan difícil negarse por completo?

-¿"No" qué? No creo que puedas decirme que "no" ahora, amor mío. Me perteneces desde que entraste a este bosque- sonrió, y sus colmillos parecieron más visibles que nunca-, el que aceptes es mera formalidad.

Aster retrocedió aún más y antes de poder detenerse, tropezó. Se puso de pie a toda velocidad, despierto ahora por el golpe de la caída, y se lanzó en una carrera loca y veloz a través de las personas que había allí.

En su afán por retirarse, no se dio cuenta de la expresión de fastidio y resignación que cruzó la cara del joven rey antes de que éste se disolviera en el aire.

Mientras Aster corría, víctima del miedo que le tenía al deseo que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, no se daba cuenta de que cada vez se internaba más, y más dentro del complicado laberinto de cuevas y caminos que se abrían a su alrededor. El frío lo perseguía y lo asustaba cada vez más. Quería salir al bosque, pero no encontraba su camino en la penumbra, hasta que recordó que había caído por un agujero...entonces, si quería salir, necesitaba subir. Pero por más que corría, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía encontrar nada que le indicara que podía ir hacia la superficie. Se sentía agitado de tanto correr, se asfixiaba.

-Te dije que no podías salir sin mi permiso-, la voz surgió de lo más profundo del túnel donde ahora estaba metido, y los ojos azules de Jack brillaban en la oscuridad, acercándose a él. Aster se quedó quieto donde estaba, con el corazón latiendo fuerte y su pecho subiendo y bajando. Jack se acercó, aun sonriendo y fresco como una lechuga. La parte del cerebro de Aster que no lograba permitirse creer que todo esto era real, no entendía cómo había podido recorrer tal distancia en menos tiempo que él y mantenerse tan bien en el proceso, como si no hubiese sido ningún problema.

Él se acercó todavía más y al llegar a estar frente a él posó la mano sobre su corazón. Aster no se atrevió a impedirlo. Jack cerró los ojos y se ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Late aún más fuerte, y es por mí. Es precioso.

Aster frunció el ceño y tomó la muñeca de Jack. La retiró de su cuerpo en un movimiento brusco y él retrocedió. Era la primera vez que lo veía cambiar de expresión a una tan...molesta.

-¿Me rechazas?

Se sintió terriblemente tentado a decirle que no, que jamás lo haría. No sabía porque esas palabras querían salir de sus labios ni porque su cuerpo deseaba dejarse tocar, dejarse abrazar. Pero se controló lo suficiente para no ceder a ese deseo.

-Deberías considerar lo que te dije hace rato, amor mío. El que aceptes quedarte no es un requisito para que te quedes, si yo quiero. Mientras más cooperes, mejor será para ti.

-Eso es injusto- se atrevió a replicar ahora, apretando los puños, luchando contra esta fuerza exterior a él que lo estaba intentando obligar a entregarse-, no puedes apresarme así nada más. No nací para ser un esclavo.

-Pero sí lo eres-, replicó el rey con un dejo de burla en la voz, y sin siquiera pensarlo, como si hubiera tenido todo este tiempo la respuesta en la punta de los labios sin dejarla salir-, en tu mundo, vives con la ilusión de elegir, pero no eliges realmente. Todo se programa en tu vida para que algún día tengas un trabajo, te cases y tengas hijos, ¿no es cierto? Hay cosas que no sé de ustedes, por supuesto, pero es conocimiento básico que no me costó trabajo entender.

Aster retrocedió el paso que Jack avanzó.

-Y si no cumples con eso, tu familia espera que le pertenezcas hasta que des el paso. Tus padres quieren mandar sobre ti. Tus hermanos disponen de ti como si fueras su sirviente, ¿no es así?

Jack avanzó otro paso. Aster retrocedió otro paso.

-Necesitas dinero para comprar cosas, así que no te queda remedio más que estudiar y trabajar. Y aun cuando lo haces, te saturas tanto de deseos insatisfechos que jamás encuentras la felicidad. ¿Me he equivocado en algo?

Un paso más, un paso menos.

-Y estás condenado a cumplir con todas esas cosas hasta que mueras. Si eso no es una forma de esclavitud, no sé qué es.

Finalmente, la espalda de Aster dio contra una pared y Jack lo acorraló. Otra vez, la mano se posó sobre su corazón y de nuevo la sonrisa de Jack se hizo notoria al sentir sus latidos.

-Lo que yo te ofrezco, no es esclavitud. Al contrario. Sé que este corazón es mío ahora- levantó la mirada y la concentró en sus ojos-, así que le ofrezco la oportunidad de tenerme si eso quiere. Te ofrezco todo lo que soy, lo que tengo y lo que puedo darte si me lo pides. Entrégate a mí y a cambio yo seré tuyo. Si quieres las estrellas, brillarán para tus ojos incluso durante el día. Si quieres la luna la convertiré en un collar y la pondré alrededor de tu cuello. Si me quieres a mí, jamás te negaré nada que quieras hacer conmigo, incluso si llegaras a lastimarme-, se abrazó de él y apretó la cabeza contra su pecho una vez más-. Ámame, amor mío-, susurró-, y a cambio me aseguraré de que seas feliz durante toda la eternidad.

Aster quería decir que sí, sí, a todo que sí. Pero no pudo. En cambio, se atrevió a devolver el abrazo que lo envolvía y se entregó a un beso que no entendía cómo se había atrevido a iniciar.

Jack gimió suavemente contra sus labios y se sujetó fuerte de sus hombros. De ser una criatura que daba miedo, fuerte, decidido, sobrenatural, Aster se encontró sintiendo que tenía en sus brazos al ser más vulnerable y delicado del mundo y de ser posible esto enloqueció su deseo todavía más.

Lo sujetó fuerte, dio la vuelta con él pegado contra su pecho y lo hizo recargar la espalda contra la pared de tierra mientras lo levantaba del suelo y lo obligaba a montarse de su cintura.

Comenzaron a moverse uno contra el otro en un ritmo enloquecedor, aumentando el calor alrededor de ambos y dándole rienda suelta al deseo.

-Te amo-, suspiró el rey contra sus labios y Aster le creyó.

Lo sujetó fuerte contra él y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Pero sus labios se separaron y su boca se abrió.

-Cama...ahora…

-Mmmm- Jack comenzó a reír y dejó pequeños besos contra sus labios abiertos, arriba, en las comisuras, en la barbilla-, es muy pronto amor.

Aster lo embistió con su cuerpo contra la roca. Jack soltó una carcajada cubierta de deleite y se sujetó más firmemente de su cuerpo mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado, permitiéndole besar su piel.

-Tú me has hecho esto-, replicó mientras dejaba besos y mordidas sobre él-, atente a las consecuencias.

Aster sintió calor a su alrededor creciendo gradualmente y su vista se oscureció. Luego vio miles de luces, colores a su alrededor. Fue rápido. El calor ya no disminuyó, pero las luces y los colores se apagaron hasta convertirse en penumbra, además de que él estaba consciente de que hacía frío a su alrededor. Luego, la penumbra fue iluminada por velas que daban una luz cálida.

-Esta es... nuestra habitación, amado mío-, susurró Jack contra su oído cuando se separaron lo suficiente para que Aster decidiera mirar a su alrededor. La habitación era grande, parecía estar montada dentro de una enorme cueva, embellecida por muebles de madera empotrados en las paredes, estantes con libros, un enorme ropero, lámparas, esculturas, pieles, y una gran chimenea que se encendió de repente, comenzando a calentar la estancia. Era una habitación enorme; reinaba en el centro de ella una cama mucho más grande de lo que él hubiera esperado. Tenía un dosel alto del que colgaban largas y hermosas cortinas blancas.

Aster no soltó a Jack, lo mantuvo contra su cuerpo, cargándolo hacia la cama. Al dejarlo sobre ella, y al observarlo contra las sábanas, que eran suaves y de colores oscuros, se sorprendió por la forma en que su piel contrastaba con la penumbra y resaltaba bajo la luz de las lámparas. Quería toda la ropa fuera en ese mismo instante. Nada más le importaba, y le daba miedo la manera irresponsable en que su corazón había terminado por entregarse sin tomar en cuenta el miedo y la aprehensión que sentía.

Apoyó una rodilla entre sus piernas abiertas y se inclinó hasta besar sus labios.

Jack lo sujetó de la cintura con sus piernas y tomándolo completamente desprevenido lo obligó a dejarse caer sobre él. Ambos dejaron salir respiraciones sorprendidas, pero no duró demasiado tiempo.

Aster se arrastró hacia el interior de la cama con fuerza llevando a Jack con él; lo afianzó bien a su cuerpo sosteniéndolo de los muslos y aprovechando el agarre que él tenía de su cuello. Lo sintió deshaciéndose de la ropa que se ponía en el camino. Sintió que le deshacía los botones y le abría el saco; le aflojaba el corbatín y desfajaba su camisa, usaba sus pies para obligarlo a quitarse los zapatos y le hundía los dedos en la nuca para no dejar de besarse.

A su vez, Aster se sintió envalentonado para quitarle a él la ropa, igual que él, poco a poco, aflojando aquí y allá, quitando botones, abriéndole la camisa, ayudándole a sacarse los zapatos.

-¿Has hecho…esto antes?- preguntó el pequeño entre jadeos y suspiros. Se miraron a los ojos y Aster asintió. Pudo ver un dejo de decepción en los ojos de Jack.

-¿Tú?

-No. Nunca tuve con quien. Obviamente…los duendes no me atraen-, Aster quiso reír cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Jack-. Pero sé cómo se hace. Y quiero hacerlo. Contigo.

Si no, nunca lo hubiera orillado a esto. No lo dijo, pero el pensamiento se cruzó por las mentes de ambos.

Aster sintió que por primera vez, era él quien tenía algo de control sobre todo esto. Pero duró poco.

Jack hizo uso de una fuerza que jamás Aster se hubiera imaginado que tenía y lo tiró de espaldas en la cama, dándole la vuelta por completo a la situación.

Aster miró hacia arriba, desde donde él lo miraba. Y le sonreía. Su piel brillaba. Sus ojos resplandecían.

¿Qué más podría hacer salvo cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando lo sintió sujetarle la cintura y engullir su erección sin prevenirlo si quiera?

Era evidente que era torpe, primerizo. Pero lo estaba haciendo con tal energía, con tal ahínco, que podía sentir la inocencia, la pasión y el amor fundidos en ese acto que podía parecer tan pecaminoso e impuro cuando no se hacía de corazón.

-Jack…-se atrevió a pronunciar mientras apoyaba la mano en la nuca del joven, y éste lo tomó con una señal de moverse más rápido y con más fuerza. Su cabeza se movía de arriba a abajo y su boca estaba caliente, suave y húmeda.

Finalmente, se separó de él, arrodillándose en la cama, mirando hacia un lado. Aster pudo ver un pequeño hilo de saliva brillando en su barbilla y su pecho delicado, agitado, sus mejillas tomando un tono azul…supuso que esa era la forma en que Jack se sonrojaba. Nada quedaba de la confianza desmedida que había mostrado antes. Parecía que un muro se había caído, y ahora se mostraba en toda su vulnerabilidad. Si era posible en ese momento, Aster lo amó.

Se incorporó hacia él, lo tomó de las manos y al voltear, le sujetó el costado de la cara con una de sus manos, acunando su rostro suavemente.

Sudaba un poco y eso hacía que su piel tuviera un toque todavía más sobrenatural.

-Shhh-, susurró cuando vio que él quería decir algo. Su otra mano también subió a su rostro. Las yemas de sus dedos se posaron en sus sienes y se deslizaron por sus mejillas; luego bajaron a sus labios entreabiertos y los acariciaron. Deslizó los dedos hacia su barbilla y continuó aún más abajo, tocando su cuello; masajeando los tendones y luego viajando por sus hombros, para hacer que se relajara.

Cuando tocó sus pezones, pudo ver todo su cuerpo enchinarse de placer. Se atrevió a inclinarse hasta atrapar uno de ellos en su boca y mientras lo hacía, Jack fue recargándose hacia atrás. Era que no podía mantenerse erguido un segundo, el cuerpo de Aster y sus acciones sobre él lo estaban venciendo poco a poco.

A pesar de estarlo viendo ahora debajo de él, débil, indefenso, Aster no era capaz de cambiar la sensación en su cabeza que le indicaba que él seguía teniendo el control de todo, aunque no lo demostrara. Sospechaba que solamente le dejaba tener esta sensación de dominio para quitársela después. Estaba casi seguro de ello.

Decidió entonces que haría todo lo que pudiera, todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, para hacerlo perder el control. Le quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa; la camisa entre abierta, la extraña ropa interior que usaba debajo de todas sus prendas. Luego él mismo se terminó de desnudar. Cuando lo hizo, Jack lo miraba expectante, sus ojos brillando, acuosos, como si se fuera a poner a llorar en cualquier segundo. Pero pronto comprendió que la expresión de Jack respondía al éxtasis, no al miedo. Porque cada vez que posaba una mano sobre su piel él cerraba los ojos y abría los labios, como si estuviera al borde de un orgasmo.

Le abrió las piernas bruscamente y se acomodó entre ellas tomándolo por sorpresa. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó; las manos de Jack se aferraron a su nuca, mientras él lo sujetaba de la cintura y se presionaba contra él, permitiendo a sus erecciones hacer contacto. Se sentía celestial el frío chocando contra el calor de sus cuerpos, la suavidad de la piel de Jack contra su piel, sus piernas rodeándole la cintura.

No dejó de besarlo mientras se presionaba contra él, se separaba un poco, volvía a presionar. Parecía que estaba simulando embestirlo mientras obligaba a sus miembros encontrarse y acariciarse, y eso mandó una nueva oleada de sangre a las mejillas de Jack, y otra a su erección. Cuando vio que el joven comenzaba a dejar salir de su miembro pequeñas gotas, supo que estaba al borde, así que se detuvo. Jack gruñó de disgusto, pero no pudo articular palabra y en cambio trató de seguir moviéndose contra él.

Aster no lo permitió.

-Espera.

-Pero yo quiero seguir…- se quejó, al principio entrecortadamente, mientras se reponía-, ¿por qué te detienes? Lo estaba disfrutando.

-No todo se hace como y cuando tú quieres, pequeño.

Jack infló las mejillas como un niño molesto.

-Claro que sí, yo soy el rey de este lugar. Nadie me ha negado nada nunca.

Aster sonrió al mirarlo ahí debajo de él; sus mejillas azuladas, sus ojos brillantes, su respiración agitada…su sonrisa perfecta…

-Eso explica muchas cosas-, sonrió, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla-, pero ¿no se supone que eres mío, y que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo?

La mano de Aster, apoyada contra el rostro de Jack, de pronto se sintió más caliente. Eran sus mejillas. Jack se apresuró a tomar esa mano, y apartarla de su rostro solamente para besarla una y otra vez, en la palma y en el dorso, como si le rindiera adoración. Aster sintió la sangre hervir.

-Tienes razón. Perdona que haya olvidado lo que te prometí, no pasará más, pero no me dejes, no me vuelvas a rechazar, por favor...

-Jack, Jack-, tal urgencia, tal miedo en él ahora, lo hicieron sentir una alarma en la mente que no lo dejó en paz-, ya estoy aquí, a estas alturas, no te pienso rechazar.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Por toda respuesta, Aster se volvió a inclinar y continuó besándolo, como si solo de eso pudiera vivir. Deslizó los dedos por sus costados; sus costillas, su cintura, hundió las manos en la piel de su cadera. Pequeños círculos, grandes, pequeños otra vez, y un beso ininterrumpido era todo lo que pasaba en ese instante entre los dos. Se sintió como una eternidad hasta que el beso se cortó, se miraron a los ojos y Jack sonrió una vez más, recuperando la pose segura e insolente que parecía ser su sello personal.

-Adelante-, le urgió, su voz convertida en un suspiro y una enorme sonrisa-, puedes entrar ya.

-Pero debería prepararte primero.

-No te preocupes, resistiré. No es tan sencillo lastimarme. No soy humano, ¿recuerdas?

Pero él era tan sensible a otras cosas que Aster dudaba que no sintiera el dolor del mismo modo en que lo podía sentir él, así que lamió dos de sus dedos con rapidez, y antes de que Jack pudiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo, introdujo uno de ellos en su entrada, luchando contra el anillo de músculos, traspasando la barrera rápidamente.

El movimiento, evidentemente, sorprendió y quizás hasta asustó a Jack. Su rostro se tensó, y sí, lo que Aster vio frente a él en ese momento fue dolor.

-¿Lo ves? Es mejor prepararte antes.

Por toda contestación, él inclino el rostro hacia un lado y dos grandes lagrimas bajaron de sus mejillas. Un poco asustado por esto, Aster quiso confortarlo, pero Jack posó una mano en su pecho deteniéndolo.

-Es… maravilloso, amor mío-, susurró, una gran sonrisa formándose en su rostro-, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Pero todo lo que haces en mí es placentero. Por eso te quería solamente a ti, ¿ves? No necesito que me prepares-, agregó, moviéndose un poco contra el dedo que tenía en su interior-, podría venirme en cualquier momento y no has hecho más que colocar un dedo en mi.

Aster, sorprendido, sin decir nada y guiado por esa misma fuerza que antes había pensado que era externa a él, sacó su dedo del interior de Jack. Él sacudió a la cabeza hacia los lados como atravesado por una sensación insoportable y sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro. El joven abrió más las piernas. Aster se acercó todavía más a él. Alineó su miembro contra la entrada y antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento volvió a mirarlo; su boca, sus ojos llenos de luz, y comprendió que efectivamente, él jamás había tenido control alguno sobre nada de esto, simplemente había sido marioneta del deseo de este pequeño e inquietante ser, y eso en realidad no le molestaba en absoluto.

Respiró profundamente y Jack también lo hizo, ambos preparándose para lo que venía. Presionó sus caderas hacia adelante mientras sujetaba las piernas de Jack abiertas alrededor de él, sus brazos extendidos hacia él, como invitándolo a que se sumergiera en su cuerpo y se entregara por completo a su abrazo y él así lo hizo. Quizás Jack relajó sus músculos lo suficiente, quizás Aster presionó con la fuerza exacta, pero cuando se deslizó dentro de él lo hizo rápido, suave y sin problema alguno. En seguida se encontró dentro de los brazos de su amante, que lo recibió tanto en su cuerpo como en su abrazo, ambos sobrepasados por este sentimiento y por las sensaciones de las que sus cuerpos eran víctimas.

-Te amo-, Jack se acercó a su oído mientras lo sujetaba fuerte del cuello-, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…

Aster no podía responder. No era solo la sensación natural de placer que le daba estar unido así con alguien…era una sensación sobrecogedora que asaltó su cuerpo, cada parte de él. Era una sensación…de llenura en el pecho, de ser completado con mil y una cosas que hasta el momento le habían hecho falta. Y era Jack. Era como si la esencia misma de Jack se estuviera deshaciendo en cientos de pequeñas partículas, e integrándose con cada parte de su ser en donde encontraba huecos en donde acomodarse y brindarle un calor que sabía a dulce.

No pudo decirle que en ese momento también él lo amaba. Acarició su rostro contra el de él en lugar de eso, deslizando su nariz contra su sien y contra el costado de su rostro.

-Por favor, no te muevas-, le pidió Jack, y él se quedó quieto. Luego de un momento, se miraron a los ojos una vez más para poder volverse a besar. Con una mano Jack le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro, con la otra mano se sujetaba de su cuello y con las piernas se aferraba de su cadera. Y en realidad, Aster no se quería mover, porque ahora que estaban así, sentía que no valía la pena separarse ni un poco de él, así fuera para continuar lo que ya habían empezado.

Se apoderó de ellos un éxtasis reposado, que no bajaba en cuanto a su intensidad, pero tampoco parecía tener -o buscar- una salida.

-Algún día vas a amarme tanto como yo-, sonrió, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro-, y ese día seré muy feliz.

Aster seguía sin poder articular las palabras. Lo amaba, claro que lo amaba, pero algo le estaba impidiendo hablarlo.

-Si quieres moverte ya…

Aster negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarlo. Esta vez, recargó todo su peso sobre él, cubriéndolo, rodeándolo, y escuchó a Jack dar un suspiro largo por el placer que esto le provocaba. Eran sus naturalezas mismas encontrándose, uniéndose y mezclándose. Era la nieve contra la flama.

Abrazó a Jack con más fuerza y lo trajo consigo mientras se incorporaba. Dobló sus piernas para apoyar mejor a Jack en ellas y procuró no romper el beso por nada del mundo. Cuando dejaron de besarse, recargó la cabeza contra su hombro y escondió el rostro contra su cuello.

Fue Jack quien comenzó a moverse, levantando su cadera ligeramente, y dejándola caer otra vez. Sus piernas temblaban, pero no se detenía, no quería detenerse. De nuevo apoyaba su mano contra el pecho de Aster y sentía su corazón, y sonreía.

-Siente el mío-, le pidió, tomando su mano y dirigiéndola a su pecho. Lo que Aster sintió fueron los suaves golpeteos contra su palma, y comprendió que el corazón de Jack latía mucho más fuerte que el de él mismo. Le causaba ternura, familiaridad. Como llegar al hogar luego de un viaje largo y cansado. Le provocó una sonrisa llena de amor en el rostro.

-Es hermoso-, se atrevió a murmurar. Jack sonrió complacido, y ante esta respuesta continuó moviéndose, como si estuviera recompensándolo. Aster le hundió los dedos en las caderas y lo obligó a aumentar su ritmo.

Luego de unos segundos, optó por jalarlo junto con él de regreso a la cama.

-Yo quiero hacerlo ahora, ángel-, Jack se sonrojó visiblemente ante este cariño, y él añadió-, no puedes tener todo el control siempre.

Jack comenzó a reír suavemente, pero pronto su risa fue interrumpida por un suave gemido que salió de su garganta tomándolo por sorpresa.

El mundo, real o fantástico, se redujo a este pequeño espacio; al límite de la unión de sus cuerpos y a la extensión de la cama donde estaban juntos. La vida se limitó a sus respiraciones y a sus fuerzas, y las fuerzas adquirieron como única motivación solidificar su unión, reafirmar el lazo que habían creado entre ambos y que los había vuelto uno. Solo llevaban unas horas de conocerse, y el deseo y el amor habían aparecido tan sorpresivamente que Aster habría estado todavía más confundido de no ser porque el calor quemándole el pecho le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Jack. Y Jack solo le daba más motivos para amarlo; con cada sonrisa, con cada mirada perfecta, con cada suave sollozo que salía de sus labios pidiéndole más. Cada vez que se detenía, solo era para poder verlo de nuevo y recrearse en su rostro; su cabeza reclinada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, jadeante. Cuando se recuperaba, él trataba de calmar la respiración, enfocar la mirada y sonreírle, y eran esas sonrisas llenas de placer, pasión y amor, las que hacían que Aster no pudiera detenerse más.

No quería separarse de él, así que sus embestidas eran cortas, medidas y lentas. Era un ritmo tan tranquilo, que parecía que podrían quedarse así toda la noche sin terminar, porque no había necesidad, pero, por otro lado, era tan delicioso y sublime, que podían llevarle al límite en cualquier momento que lo quisieran y concluir con un éxtasis total que les arrebatara toda fuerza y toda cordura a ambos. Por momentos optaban por continuar, por momentos parecía que querían volverse locos mutuamente.

Jack respondía a cada caricia de las manos de Aster sobre su piel, parecía que en efecto cada cosa que hacía sobre él le causaba un placer indescriptible y si esto era posible, solo consiguió encender todavía más lo que ya sentía por él en ese momento. Quería más. No quería solamente estar dentro de su cuerpo; quería acariciarlo todo, quería colarse en cada rincón de su ser como Jack lo había hecho cuando se habían unido. Entonces comenzó a ir más allá; comenzó a morder, a presionar, a darle fuerza a todos sus movimientos, a invadir su boca con sus besos, a no dejarle respirar. Las uñas de Jack se clavaron en su espalda y él comprendió que podía dar más, todavía más.

-Aster…tócame, por favor…tócame más…

Aster comprendió qué más podría hacer; tomó el miembro de Jack en su mano, cerrándola fuertemente a su alrededor, y comenzó a acariciarlo al mismo ritmo al que se balanceaba contra él; de adelante hacia atrás, hundiéndose en su cuerpo, saliendo lo suficiente para hundirse otra vez, con fuerza.

-Mira, amor…- suspiró Aster, presa de la misma admiración que Jack por todo los que pasaba en sus cuerpos-, estás goteando…

Jack se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos.

-Y estoy dentro de ti, tan dentro…nada nos separa-bajó su mano hasta donde sus cuerpos se unían, como para comprobarle que no había nada de espacio entre ellos. Jack gimió, pero aún más cuando Aster tuvo otra idea, y comenzó a masajear con sus dedos el pequeño espacio entre sus testículos y su entrada. Se le fue el aire, o al menos eso pareció, porque dejó de hacer cualquier tipo de ruido. Aster lo observó con atención; Jack tenía los ojos abiertos completamente, sus labios separados como interrumpidos a mitad de un grito, la piel coloreada y brillante de sudor. Luego respiró otra vez, cerrando los ojos, y curvando su espalda con un gemido que a Aster le erizó la piel.

-…a..amor…ven, abrázame-, pidió el joven cuando pudo recuperarse lo suficiente para hablar, y Aster se dejó caer de nuevo en sus brazos abiertos. No dejó de masajear el punto perfecto que acababa de encontrar en él, pero con el otro brazo lo sujetó con fuerzas y continuó embistiéndolo-, amor…ya no puedo más…voy a… voy a…

Aster sentía que se estaba dejando caer en un abismo. No tenía nada cierto en ese momento, solos los brazos de Jack alrededor de su cuerpo y sus suspiros en su oído y lo que hacían en ese preciso momento, lo que los mantenía unidos. Todo lo demás era oscuridad. Toda cosa en este mundo fuera del cuerpo de Jack, para Aster no valía la pena, no tenía valor. Solo era oscuridad.

-Te amo…- se atrevió a decirle al oído mientras Jack alcanzaba su éxtasis, gimiendo con abandono, invitándolo con su cuerpo, con sus movimientos, a dejarse ir él también. Aster no quiso resistirse más y se dejó ir, presionando sus caderas contra él, instintivamente buscando que cada gota de su semen se quedara dentro, como si tuviera que asegurarse de que quedara marcado de él, de él y de nadie más. Jack lo abrazó con más fuerza aún. Se buscaron los labios y se besaron desesperadamente, con hambre, buscando saciarse uno del otro. Brazos, piernas, corazones, intimidad. Cada parte de sus cuerpos que podían estar juntos en ese momento lo estaban y no parecía que buscaran, de ninguna manera, dejarse ir.

…

Jack cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios. Aster se acercó a ellos y los besó cuidadosamente. Primero el inferior, luego el superior. Aún no se habían soltado. Pero así, abrazados tan cerca como podían estar sin estar uno dentro del otro, se habían estado besando en un rato que pareció infinito.

Jack posó su mano contra su pecho y por enésima vez sintió su corazón palpitar. El de él parecía tener alas. Aster lo encontraba adorable. Se lo dijo así. Jack apartó la mirada con una sonrisa tímida y a Aster le pareció que era lo más hermoso del mundo.

Estaban acostados uno frente al otro, mirándose. Sus caderas estaban juntas, de vez en cuando Jack se movía contra él, sobre todo mientras se besaban. Por lo demás, se abrazaban dejándose suficiente espacio para respirar, pero no demasiado como para sentir que se hacían falta.

-Y pensar que ahora puedo tener esto todas las noches-, sonrió Jack después de besarse y separarse otra vez. Aster lo observó y sonrió.

-¿Todas las noches?

-¿Porqué no? ¿Te cansarías?

Aster de nuevo se acercó a él, pero solo para jugar con la punta de su nariz sobre la de Jack. Jack comenzó a reír suavemente, y su risa lo cautivó de nuevo completamente.

-No sé si pueda cansarme alguna vez de ti. Para serte sincero, quiero hacerlo de nuevo ahora mismo.

Lo sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos y comenzó a besar todo lo que había a la mano para él.

-Nada te lo impide…

No le costó trabajo darse la vuelta y volver a acomodarse entre sus piernas, para penetrarlo con suavidad, lento, tortuoso, delirante. Jack se dejó hacer y la noche siguió un ritmo similar; un amor tranquilo, largo, dulce, cálido, que los tenía nadando entre el éxtasis y la adoración. Eran sentimientos sublimes, majestuosos.

Para cuando se entregaron al sueño, Aster parecía haber olvidado que solo tenía algunas pocas horas de conocer a Jack. Parecía que la vida le había empezado y se le terminaba simplemente en todo lo que vivía y podía vivir en adelante con él. Fuera de eso, como había pensado antes: solo oscuridad.

.

.

.

Para cuando Aster despertó, no había luz, pero por alguna razón, supo que ya era de mañana. Levantó la cabeza, solo para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido con Jack en brazos; él continuaba aferrado a su cuerpo, con la cabeza recargada en su pecho, al parecer, cumpliendo con lo que había dicho la noche anterior; dormir dejándose arrullar por sus latidos.

Aster apenas podía resistir el amor que le burbujeaba en el pecho. Le besó la frente y lo sintió abrazarse de él con más fuerzas.

Nunca le había pasado vivir algo así, algo tan...hermoso. Tan sobrenatural.

Jamás había hecho el amor con alguien una y otra vez en una sola noche. Más importante aún, jamás había tenido la sensación de que hubiera amor realmente, las veces que lo había hecho con alguien más, por más que en el momento se sintiera enamorado. Habitualmente, habían sido actos de desahogo y luego de desengaño. En este caso, había entrado a esta habitación con deseo, pero con cierta aversión, con miedo, con la sensación de que hacía algo que estaba terriblemente mal. Pero ahora, envuelto en el calor, en la dulzura de aquel momento, tenía la sensación de que estaba enamorado. Podía estar enamorado. Podría haberle dado al joven su corazón voluntariamente esa misma noche sin poder hacer nada para defenderse de ello.

Defenderse. Por que apenas hacía un día que lo conocía. Porque…porque no sabía nada de él. Porque lo había cazado como a una criatura y lo había obligado a amarlo en unas pocas horas prometiéndole las estrellas.

Entonces comprendió que no podía quedarse. Porque en este momento, su corazón comenzó a salir a la superficie, a conocer la realidad detrás de todo lo que sentía; había sido una pasión de una noche, se estaba extendiendo hacia el día siguiente, pero, ¿de verdad había considerado quedarse, y entregarse por completo a esta criatura? ¿De verdad había por un mínimo momento, considerado que podía entregar todo su cuerpo y su alma a este...niño, rey, duende o lo que fuera, a cambio de promesas extrañas y un amor del que ni siquiera estaba seguro?

Realmente, esto no era muy diferente a ser un esclavo, justo como lo había pensado antes.

Lo que le dolía no era sentirse enamorado. Lo que realmente dolía era que no podía ser.

Porque no era posible que una criatura tan bella, tan fuera de este mundo, hubiese decidido amarlo, y menos apenas habiéndolo visto por apenas unos pocos minutos. Lo más probable era que estuviera, de hecho, jugando con él.

Esto era un sueño, un hermoso, cálido y dulce sueño. Y como todo sueño, debería terminar en cuanto Aster despertara.

Se desenredó del cuerpo de Jack con cuidado para no despertarlo, y arrepintiéndose a cada movimiento que hacía, pero sin mirar atrás, bajó de la cama.

Las ropas de ambos estaban tiradas alrededor, pero para su sorpresa, la ropa que le habían hecho usar la noche anterior había cambiado de nuevo a ser la ropa con la que había llegado ahí; unos simples pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca y una chamarra café que usaba casi de diario. Nada maravilloso ni fuera de su realidad.

Se vistió rápido y encontró con la mirada la puerta de la habitación, que jamás había visto antes, y para su sorpresa, salía a un túnel que conducía a una luz cristalina, como de mañana reciente. Su corazón le dijo que esa era su salida.

.

.

.

Efectivamente, el túnel lo había llevado de regreso a lo que parecía ser el mismo bosque donde había estado el día anterior, pero se encontró con la misma problemática de antes; por más que caminaba, no encontraba a sus sobrinos ni la salida de ahí.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta del gran problema en el que estaba metido y la estupidez que había hecho. Los niños. No había sabido de ellos en toda la noche y en cambio se había entregado estúpidamente a algo que, por supuesto, no era ni sería jamás algo real, ni para él ni para Jack.

Si algo les había pasado a esos niños en el periodo de su estúpida ausencia, Aster iba a sentirse demasiado molesto con si mismo.

...

Seguía andando en círculos. Trató de marcar el camino y terminó dándose cuenta de esto. No importaba hacia donde diera vuelta siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar, y aunque estaba seguro de que no había pasado demasiado tiempo, sentía que comenzaba a oscurecer otra vez.

-Creí que te había quedado claro que nada pasa en este bosque si yo no lo quiero.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente. La voz de Jack lo había asustado.

-No es... yo…

Jack levantó una mano, como pidiéndole que guardara silencio. Se acercó a él, y levantó las manos hacia su rostro, tocándolo delicadamente. Aster, impulsado por la naturaleza que había adquirido su corazón la noche anterior, se inclinó y le besó apasionadamente, sin tener apenas tiempo de respirar.

Las manos del rey lo obligaron a separarse, y cuando el beso terminó, sus dedos helados siguieron acunando su rostro.

-Creo que puedo ver que no quieres quedarte.

Aster intentó apartar la mirada, pero la llamada de los ojos de Jack era demasiado poderosa.

-Mi hermosa criatura...volteaste mi mundo de cabeza y aun así estás tan tranquilo...

Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás pero tampoco le fue posible. Se vio obligado a soltar su abrazo, al comprobar dolorosamente que él no le correspondía. Jack analizaba su rostro sin expresión alguna en el suyo propio, con frialdad.

-Decir que quiero que te quedes sería insistir demasiado en algo que ya deberías comprender. Por otro lado, no puedo decir que me resignaré y que siempre estaré en tu corazón, porque eso es una estupidez- agregó, casi cruelmente-. No puedo vivir dentro de ti, porque una vez que pongas un pie fuera de este mundo dejaré de existir para ti.

La respiración de Aster se tornó pesada, porque lo amaba, dioses, lo amaba, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No podía quedarse, y no podía creerle. No lo quería olvidar. No se quería quedar, pero tampoco deseaba irse.

-Tus ojos son crueles…-continuó el joven en un pequeño murmullo, casi tocando sus labios con los suyos, pero lo soltó y retrocedió, elevando la voz-, pero ahora verás que yo también puedo ser cruel.

Al paso al que Jack se alejaba, Aster pudo ver el suelo abriéndose a sus pies, rompiéndose en pedazos como un espejo impactado por una roca. Incluso le pareció que el ruido que generó se parecía más al de una pieza de vidrio cayendo al suelo que a cualquier otra cosa.

Ahí abajo, se abría un precipicio con un pequeño borde saliente. Instintivamente, Aster se inclinó para ver mejor, y observó: Jamie y Sophie iban caminando por aquel camino de muerte, tomados de las manos y con las espaldas pegadas a la pared.

-¡JAMIE! ¡SOPHIE!-volteó a ver a Jack-, sácalos de ahí, por favor.

Jack se mantuvo impasible por unos segundos, antes de deshacerse en el aire por completo. Aster se sentía agitado...asustado. Y cuando Jack desapareció se sintió más desamparado que en ningún momento de su vida.  
La caída era larga y mortífera. Aster se recuperó como pudo y comenzó a descender por el risco, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza física, aunque sentía que se le iba del cuerpo.

-¡No se muevan, iré por ustedes!

Pero ellos seguían moviéndose. Y entonces Aster se dio cuenta de que no podían escucharlo.

Aun así, continuó gritando, esforzándose porque su voz llegara a ellos.

-¡Jamie, no sigan avanzando!

Pero Jamie daba un paso más y Sophie avanzaba con él. Un paso hizo que parte del pequeño borde por el que caminaban se desprendiera, cayendo pequeñas piedras hacia el abismo.

Aster miró hacia abajo; una densa y pesada niebla cubría el fondo. Pero no era necesario ver lo que había debajo para saber que dos niños no sobrevivirían si el borde terminaba por desprenderse. Se afianzó bien de la pared de piedra, cerró los ojos y se dejó deslizar hacia abajo, hasta que sus pies tocaron el borde, y no se soltó. Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hacia sus sobrinos, un pie detrás del otro siempre, con las manos y la espalda pegadas a la pared.

-¡No avancen más!- gritaba, pero no parecían escucharlo. Aceleró su carrera aún más, y finalmente se encontró apenas a un par de metros de ellos.

Su plan era simple; se quedaría atrás e iría buscando rocas en qué apoyarse, vigilaría y dirigiría los pasos de ambos para asegurarse de llegar bien al otro lado los tres, pero para eso tenía que alcanzarlos y asegurarse de que lo escucharan.

Pensó que los alcanzaría. Pensó que podría ponerlos a salvo.

Sus dedos alcanzaron la espalda de Jamie...y lo atravesaron.

Aster miró su mano y la volvió a estirar hacia él. La mano atravesó su cabeza como si estuviera hecha de aire.

-No mires abajo, Sophie-, decía el pequeño con voz confiada y Sophie lo miraba y sonreía nerviosamente-, o nos caeremos.

Pasmado, Aster dejó de avanzar.

Finalmente, sucedió lo que había temido, y en un paso Sophie vaciló.

-No…

-¡JAMIE!- la pequeña no se pudo sostener más, sus pies se despegaron del borde y cayó gritando.

-¡SOPHIE!- Jamie no soltó su mano, y en lugar de tratar de sostenerse mejor, se lanzó tras ella. Aster solo se quedó mirando.

Un frío glaciar se apoderó de su interior. El borde donde estaba parado se hizo mucho más grande de lo que era antes...permitiéndole desplomarse.

Se sujetó de la orilla, arrodillado, viendo hacia abajo. Luego recargó la frente contra el suelo y deseó morir. Finalmente, sintió a Jack materializarse a su lado otra vez.

-No tenías que hacerles esto.

-Lo que haya pasado, lo provocaste tú.

La respuesta fue lo suficientemente fría como para volver a helarle la sangre. No podía creer el dolor que estaba sintiendo en este momento, pero más aún, no podía creer que pese a todo, su corazón le decía que aún amaba a esta criatura. A esta horrible criatura a la que debería odiar con toda su alma.

Se sentía destrozado, pero no podía llorar, por algún motivo.

Jack se arrodilló a lado de él. Aster se estremeció y con todo el amor que tenía dentro de su corazón roto, endureció su expresión y le dio fuerza a sus palabras.

-Ahora menos que nunca me quedaría contigo.

Lo increíble era que esa era la primera cosa verdaderamente decidida que se atrevía a pronunciar en años.

El rey no respondió nada. Unas risas se escucharon desde el fondo del abismo; fuertes, claras. Cristalinas e inocentes.

Jack extendió su mano sobre la niebla, y ésta se disipó. Todo lo que pudo hacer Aster fue mirar, con la boca abierta, como en el fondo de aquel abismo había una cama de plantas; un follaje espeso lleno de ramas, hojas, y flores, lo suficientemente denso para que Jamie y Sophie estuvieran allí, aún de la mano, agitados pero vivos.

-Te dije que no sería tan malo, Sophie-, escuchó a Jamie decir mientras recuperaban la respiración-, ¿quieres intentar otra vez?

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

-Otro día- sonrió-, quiero volver a ver las flores.

Jamie levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo.

-De acuerdo, pero será rápido. Ya pasó un buen rato, va a oscurecer y si el tío Aster no nos ve cuando despierte se asustará.

Aster miró, aun completamente confundido, a sus sobrinos deslizarse por el follaje hasta tocar el suelo y correr seguros por un camino al interior del bosque. A su lado, Jack seguía arrodillado mirando la escena.

-Pensé que...pensé…ellos nunca estuvieron realmente en peligro.

-No. Quería castigarte a ti, no a ellos.

-Pero…

-Tú fuiste quien no aceptó quedarse. Ellos todo el tiempo pudieron haberse ido. Conocen la salida y la usarán sin problemas.

Aster se tocó el pecho y trató de calmar sus emociones.

-Ellos….

-Para ellos solo han pasado dos horas, cuando mucho. No pueden verte ni oírte, pero estarán bien. Y yo...te amo demasiado para hacerte más daño, lastimándolos de algún modo, o incluso matándolos.

Aster se recargó hacia atrás, alejándose de la orilla, respirando profundamente una y otra vez para evitar que el corazón se le saliera del pecho.

-No sé qué más pude haberte prometido para que te quedaras-, lamentó el joven y a Aster no le quedó opción más que voltearlo a ver y esperar-. Dijiste; "ahora menos que nunca me quedaría contigo". Eso quiere decir que jamás pensaste en quedarte en primer lugar.

Aster sintió cierto dolor en el pecho y comprendió que aquello podía ser muchas cosas, incluso amor, si quería verlo así. Pero simplemente no iba a funcionar.

-Lo que hubiera querido es lo que no me diste-, suspiró-, la oportunidad de ser realmente libre. De mi familia, de mi vida real, incluso de ti. Te lo dije...lo que me ofreces es hermoso y sería más de lo que he soñado toda mi vida, pero... no es muy diferente a ser un esclavo.

Observó a Jack morderse los labios, al parecer, reprimiendo el deseo de llorar. Se acercó a él.

-Si me das la oportunidad quizás, algún día. Pero mientras tanto-, se miraron a los ojos un momento y Aster comprendió...una respuesta se formó en su mente sin que él siquiera la buscara-, mientras tanto tú también deberías ser libre. Te amo. Sé libre.

Dicho esto, posó los dedos en su barbilla y lo atrajo hasta besarlo. El beso fue corto, suave y cálido, más que ningún otro. Cuando se miraron, Jack sonrió.

Aster observó cómo sus orejas dejaban de ser puntiagudas y como sus ojos azules y oscuros se aclaraban suavemente. Sus mejillas teñidas de un sobrenatural azul adquirieron un color sonrosado, lo mismo que sus hermosos labios.

-Gracias- sonrió, y la realidad se rompió en pedazos otra vez.

-¿Jack?

-Gracias por liberarme, amor mío. Ahora siempre estaré contigo.

Y el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose se repitió, sólo que ahora era la realidad haciéndose pedazos a su alrededor. ¿O era una fantasía?

Sus manos se separaron de las de Jack y éste se disolvió en la oscuridad. Aster repitió su nombre una y otra vez hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

Se incorporó bruscamente en el sillón de su sala. Frente a él, Jamie y Sophie estaban sentados y a su alrededor, cientos de pedazos de esferas navideñas hechas polvo.

-... ¿qué…?

Realmente no pudo formular una pregunta. Jamie lucía asustado, como si no quisiera explicar lo que pasaba. Sophie sonreía tímidamente.

-Perdón tío Aster...es que encontramos estas esferas y pensamos que eran más bonitas.

Por toda contestación, Aster se dejó caer del sillón y se arrodilló ante ellos, tocando sus rostros, tratando de descifrar lo que había ocurrido.

\- ¿Por qué hay hojas en tu cabello? - le preguntó a Sophie cuando era su turno de inspeccionarla, y ella solo comenzó a reír, tapándose los labios con las manos. Jamie se veía culpable.

-Fuimos al parque un rato. Juntamos hojas secas para jugar.

-Nos arrojamos de una montaña, tío-, sonrió la pequeña, y al ver la cara llena de pánico de Aster, Jamie se apresuró a aclarar:

-Nos subimos a un árbol y nos lanzamos hacia abajo-, explicó-, nada más. Estábamos jugando. Como te quedaste dormido….

-Ya veo.

Les sirvió de cenar. En un rato más, su hermana llegó por ellos.

Aster se quedó sentado en la sala de su casa, solo, con las esferas de vidrio hechas pedazos a su alrededor. Su celular sonó. Tenía varias notificaciones de mensajes de los diferentes y variados miembros de su familia. Se reusó a mirarlas. Si era realmente urgente, iban a llamar. Ya era tiempo de que fuera liberándose de ellos también.

.

.

.

¿Epílogo?

Como todos los años, se reunieron en casa de sus padres para una cena de fin de año. Una tormenta de nieve comenzó de pronto, lo que los obligó a quedarse dentro de la casa.

Aster estaba arrodillado en el suelo con sus sobrinos, que le mostraban los regalos que habían recibido esa navidad. Los adultos, entre los que él no estaba habitualmente incluido, hablaban de cosas serias, si cabía decirlo.

-Buenas noches-, Toothiana y North aparecieron, agitados, con maletas que dejaron en el recibidor. Toothiana avanzó hacia Dahlia, la madre de Aster, y le dio un abrazo-, perdón por llegar tan súbitamente, el aeropuerto está hecho un caos. Nos cambiaron el vuelo para dentro de dos días.

-No hay problema. Pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten.

-Ah, y…una cosa más… - susurró North mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Aster no escuchó mucho más porque comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, pero por lo que entendió, tendrían otro invitado inesperado este año; alguien a quien habían conocido en el aeropuerto y que no tenía donde quedarse. North decía que parecía buen muchacho y que les había dado tristeza verlo tan solo. Ni siquiera estaba bien abrigado. Los padres de Aster eran hospitalarios; no dudaba que lo dejarían pasar la cena con ellos.

En efecto, pronto escuchó a North decirle a la persona que pasara.

-Bien Jamie, sigan jugando-, le dijo a su sobrino mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la entrada…solo para detenerse en sus pasos, sorprendido.

-Él es Jack.

El corazón le latió fuerte en el pecho. Jack sonreía mientras se presentaba, tan adorable y encantador como él lo podía recordar. Cuando llegó su turno de "presentarse", y se saludaron juntando sus manos…sintió saltar chispas.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo. Jack fue requerido pronto para jugar con los niños, que por alguna razón lo amaron desde que lo vieron por primera vez. Aster se quedó a un lado, sorprendido, pasmado, recreándose en tan hermosa visión pero sin poder creer que fuera cierta.

Quizás se había confundido, quizás…solo era una coincidencia. Todo había sido un sueño, ¿no? Este muchacho y el que había soñado- al que amaba- no eran el mismo.

…

Ahora estaba sentado junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados, viendo la tormenta caer. Una presencia se hizo notoria a su lado, la sentía pesada, fuerte.

-Heath, no estoy de humor.

-Heath está ayudando con la cena-, Aster volteó bruscamente, solo para encontrar a Jack de pie junto a él, mirándolo con una sonrisa-, no pensé que a estas alturas mi presencia te fuera tan indiferente, amor mío. Te dije que siempre estaría contigo.

Su respiración se volvió caótica, sus ojos buscando los de él como si en ellos pudiera encontrar que esto era verdad.

Jack le sonrió un poco más, y volteó la mirada hacia la ventana contra la que él estaba recargado. Levantó un poco la barbilla…y la tormenta amainó. Los feroces vientos disminuyeron a una suave caída de copos de nieve, y por increíble que pareciera, la luna y las estrellas fueron visibles, poco a poco.

-¿Qué más te gustaría, amor?

Por toda contestación, Aster lo tomó de las manos y lo acercó hacia él, poniéndose de pie. Una de las manos de Jack la dirigió a su pecho, sobre su corazón.

-Concédeme este baile.

Jack suspiró, lleno de alivio, al sentir el contacto con sus latidos. Luego, aceptó encantado.

 _ **FIN**_

 _No me queda más que decir que espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Pronto actualizaré_ _ **Erase My Scars**_ _. Mientras tanto, espero que pasen unas lindas vacaciones- quien las tenga, yo no-, y que tengan unos días lindos con sus familias y amigos. Mis mejores deseos, y que este nuevo año sea maravilloso para ustedes._

 _BESOS Y ABRAZOS, Y TODO MI AMOR!_

 _Aoshika October_


End file.
